


Deception Of A Tyrant

by ArizonaRed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaRed/pseuds/ArizonaRed
Summary: Set in the Frieza Resurrection Arc...What if Vegeta had taken Frieza up on his offer to Kill Goku and come back to Supreme Command over the Frieza force?  Is he returning yet again to his evil ways or does he have a different plan in the works to finally be rid of the Cold family tyrant?
Kudos: 5





	1. Betrayals

Vegeta watched silently from a neighboring hill top, standing iconicly with his arms folded tightly over his chest as he let out an irritated grunt of impatience. Kakkarrot was simply toying with the prince's golden murderer and it was beyond exasperating to do nothing but witness the battle that he should be fighting. But just as the battle was almost calmly won, the third-class Saiyan foolishly let down his guard before issuing the killing blow. Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat as a thin blast from Frieza's henchman stretched from his cowardly hiding place and pierced Kakkarrot's already weakened heart. 

The royal's body twitched in a barely held control against rushing to his subject's aide. Wishing to see if his battle ally had a final card to play, Vegeta concentrated his hearing on to what was, no doubt, Frieza gloating over besting the Super Saiyan that had once killed him.

“However, it would not be as fun if I were to just kill you like this.” The vigilant warrior's eyebrow raised in bewilderment as the ochroid tyrant turn his attention to his one-time agent of destruction. “Vegeta, would you like me to let you do it? I know that you despise this Saiyan, right? Go ahead and show your loyalty to me, like you did so long ago. I will then spare you, at least.” 

Had it really been that long in the past when he, as a young man pledged this allegiance to Frieza's section of the Cold Empire? Memory flooded back, of when he was instructed to bring the royal family of an unimportant planet to the power hungry Lord's throne room, then without reason, ordered to slaughter them all. Why did it seem so recent that he carried out his orders without a moment's hesitation? He could still hear the impressed chuckle arise from Frieza's throat, congratulating him on his 'expert handling of the trash' and welcoming him to his elite squad, second only to the Ginyu Force. 

Without much of a reaction, Vegeta leaped down to stand close to the Ice-jin and his dying companion. Bulma's screaming at him in the distance and his own subsequent bristling at Frieza's harsh retort to his woman almost made him lose his composure, ending his charade far too soon. Vegeta's eye catches movement from Kakkarrot who had let a sheepish grin spread over his agony-stricken face. 

“N-Now I've done it...” Kakkarrot weakly chuckled. Vegeta turned only his head to sternly address his subject.

“Whis just barely warned you about this, right? This is what makes you such a trusting fool.” Giving a sneer of disgust at his companion's ridiculous defeat, the Saiyan Prince turns to answer Frieza's offer. “I can't do that; as much as it would please me to be rid of Kakkarrot, I need him to make me become stronger.” Stoicly, Vegeta stood motionless as he waited to see if the seed of his strategy would grow in Frieza's mind. This wasn't simply a battle of strengths; but to see who could out-manipulate the other. Vegeta always prided himself that his wits and cunning were one of his best qualities, dwarfed only to the scope of his power.

“Let me sweeten the offer then, shall I? Kill him and I'll not only spare you, but I'll make you supreme commander over all of the Frieza Force.” Vegeta blinked in disbelieving as he turned his unforgiving gaze from Goku to the ensnaring proposal.

“You really mean that? You'd give me full command over your forces?” Frieza's thin black lips curled upwards minutely at the turned interest.

“Right now, that only consists of Sorbet, but I'm sure we can increase that later.” The royal's eyebrow raised at the invitation, seemingly in contemplation, yet a sickening dread filled his thoughts. 

_Frieza is desperate...he's afraid that if Kakkarrot heals from a Senzu and I join in the fight at this juncture, he knows he can not win...and desperate beings resort to desperate actions..._ Vegeta had been privy to the sort of retaliation the overlord had fallen back on in the past when pressed into a corner. _If he's afraid of losing the battle, there's no telling what he could do to ensure his victory..._

“What do you say, Vegeta? Wasn't that the original deal? When your father handed you over to my care, you were to become my heir and rule over it all. I'd say it's all come around full circle to give you what you truly deserve.” The former prodigy swallowed back the disdain and somehow managed to maintain his composure. Only a moment more passed as the elder Saiyan steadily rose his arm and extended it towards the wounded. Goku's face twisted into an alarmed shock.

“Vegeta...I know you're a good person...you couldn't have shared your power to raise me to God level if you weren't good...you don't want to go back to killing for him.” The third-class paused to let rationality sink into his ally's thoughts, but with no change in the prince's disposition, Goku continued to plead for his planet's safety. “What do you think Frieza will do to the Earth? Vegeta...think of your family...” Receiving the plea straight to his heart, a whispered reply slipped past his lips before he could hinder it.

“That's exactly why I have to do this...” Realizing the words were audible, the apparent betrayer snapped back into his iron-hearted personality. “I'm tired of thinking of them...Sick of thinking what would the woman say. I was never meant for this docile life...I am a machine built for only war. And Frieza's right...I still despise you for not submitting to me as a loyal subject.” 

Emotional pain surpassed the physical as the meaning of it all sunk into the amiable Sayian's thoughts. Seeing the type of despair he could not inflict on his enemy's face, Frieza smiled triumphantly as he stepped closer to Vegeta.

“I know my own masterpiece better than you. I crafted this creature to be my heir, not this weak-kneed pet you tried to tame with a mundane life.” The tyrant sneered in victory as he turned his focus back to Vegeta. “Kill him. Prove your loyalty to me once more and return to have millions at your command.” 

Although poised silently, strategic plans raced through the sovereign's mind.

_“Kaio-sama...Can you hear me?”_ An echoing voice originating from the spirit world answered hesitantly.

_“Vegeta? Is that you?”_

__

__

_“Yes, I do not have time to explain, but I'm about to kill Kakkarrot and I need you to retrieve his body for safe keeping.”_ The returned hysterical reply nearly made Vegeta wince. 

_“What are you talking about?! How...WHY are you killing Goku?!”_ A growl of impatience bounced back at the Northern Kai. 

_“I don't have time to divulge my entire plan!! Just do as I said! And inform Whis to not let Beerus interfere.”_ Before any urging for another course of action could be voiced, Vegeta mentally slammed the door on the conversation. Any further delay would, no doubt, arise question about his true intentions. With his arm still aimed at the invalid, Vegeta began channeling his energy to focus as a blinding ball of destruction at his palm. He desperately wished he could give Kakkarrot any sort of reassurance that a larger plan was in the works, but Frieza was too close in proximity and it all hinged on genuine surprise and false trust. Trying to leave his focus on his wrist instead of the raw suffering on his victim’s face, Vegeta splayed out his fingers to prove his ambition. The pain radiating from the fatally injured’s expression slid into a look of loathing as he pulled his torso up in a more defiant position resting on his elbow, his blood already seeping into the dirt below. 

“At least look at me before you kill me...” The voice jarred the direction of the prince’s gaze back to the seething visage of the younger Saiyan. Vegeta tried to swallow the knot in his throat and let his eyes close for only a moment, when he felt a boreal hand rest against the muscles in his arm and an equally frigid voice whisper at his ear.

“Do it Vegeta...kill that poor excuse for a Saiyan...rejoin my forces...” As much as the closeness of his former master unnerved him, Vegeta set his jaw firm and pressed more energy into growing the energy at his fingertips. The surrounding spectators finally started to realize the dire situation was growing worse by the seconds and began shouting against the despot

“Don’t do it Vegeta! You’re not evil!” “Don’t listen to what ever Frieza is promising you!” “You’re better than following his orders!” The jumbled cacophony faded out with the last words spoken piercing his heart, almost making him falter in the moment. “Vegeta please! Trunks and I love you!”

_“Vegeta?”_ The disembodied voice of the Kaio-sama echoed into Vegeta’s mind unseen. 

_“Kakkarrot must die, but fetch him just before the blast destroys his body. Frieza MUST believe that I destroyed Kakkarott. Sequester his spirit on your planet but keep him there until I’m ready to annihilate Frieza with his assistance.”_ A wordless aura of agreement was felt through the Saiyan and Kai’s connection.

...then Vegeta released the luminous sphere aimed at killing his battle ally.

Dust billowed and trailed behind the blue hued energy blast as it careened towards the betrayed. Vegeta remained motionless; his eyes desperate to see any sign that Kai had been successful in snatching the only other Saiyan away to the tiny planet for safe keeping. At the last possible second when the prince’s heart was to burst from the failure of his plan, an agile flash appeared among the destructive waves of light. With bits of the rocky terrain flying up into the atmosphere and the noise of the blast around him, Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as pebbles began raining down on the stupefied bystanders. Finally allowing his arm to relax down by his side, Vegeta turned his head to the pale creature beside him, seemingly to be waiting for his next command. Even as the dust still hung in the air, a mocking laugh grew in sound over the pelting din of rubble. 

“Oh my Vegeta! I am pleasantly surprised you had it in you! You left nothing of him but a crater...” Vegeta looked back over his handy work and indeed, only a hollow pit remained. No body...no scrap of clothing to be seen. Returning his gaze back to his deceived master, he let a smirk pull up at a corner of his mouth over the successful ruse. Frieza took the grin as something else entirely, pausing to close his eyes and savor his victory. “Enjoy it, that feeling of finally being rid of that bothersome pest. You and I are now the strongest beings in the cosmos.”

“Other than those with the power of the Gods, you mean.” Frieza glance over to Beerus and Whis who were watching the entire spectacle with a somewhat muted interest. Vegeta took a secret delight in hinting at his own vastly elevated power that the overlord had no idea existed. 

“Yes, well...Beerus did say he was not interested in taking sides in my revenge.” The iceling thoughtfully crossed his arms leaving one to tap a single fingertip against his amethyst hued lips. Taking a second to survey Goku’s apparent death site, he turned back to his returned underling. “I had thought you’d have to prove your loyalty by killing all those pathetic on-lookers, but I believe this will suffice. Besides, it’s not like any of them could mount a stand against you and I.” Vegeta issued a scoffing grunt.

“It would only serve to waste time and I’m eager to see the force I now command.” Frieza let a hearty laugh burst from his throat. 

“Always the ambitious one, aren’t you? These Earthlings may have tried to tame your villainous heart, but you dear Prince resisted masterfully.” The despot motioned for his lackey Sorbet to join them as Frieza made preparations to depart. “Shall we?”

Purposely keeping his back to those remaining on Earth, Vegeta could imagine the words being passed between them at that moment. He was inwardly thankful that contrary to Frieza’s idea, the Saiyan did not harbor an evil heart any longer. The moral sense he had gained during his time with Bulma and the others was gnawing away at him as the trio ascended in the air to the small transport ship. It took all his restraint to not take a parting glance at his wife; as it may be a very long time before he would see her again if his budding plan worked. If.

Once on board the conveyance, Sorbet attempted to retain his position as commander despite his successor standing next to his master.

“Master Frieza, you’re not really going to put this Saiyan in command of the Frieza Force, are you? How can you trust that it won’t turn on you like the mongrel savage he is?” Vegeta said nothing through the insults, simply crossed his arms and let a taunting smirk spread over his lips. 

“Oh come now Sorbet,” Frieza interjected with a smooth voice, “I know you just witnessed the same demonstration that I have. He followed orders beautifully and killed my most hated rival.” Turning to the person of conversation, Frieza continued to display his reasoning. “Tell me Vegeta...during all your years on Earth, did you harbor a friendship with that beast?” 

“He believed so but it was tenuous at most. I simply used him to advance my strength.”

“And did you actually lower yourself to create half-breed progeny with an Earthling?” Vegeta tightened his arms in an effort to calm his rising indignation at the disrespect of his wife and son. “Do you foster feelings for them?”

“The boy’s conception was an accident and the woman’s only purpose was to supply me with living accommodations and training equipment.” The Saiyan kept an emotionless expression over his face as the half-truth fell from his lips. His life after Namek certainly started that way…

“You see Sorbet? Just as I expected. With the callous way he left that planet it is obvious Vegeta holds no ties. I believe with his higher level of power, Vegeta has once again realized he was always destined to rule at my side.” The Saiyan in question slid an eye over to the contender of his new command and let a victoriously gleaming grin spread over his lips. Sorbet did his best to ignore his adversary, bowed to Frieza in complacency as he defeatedly excused himself from his leader’s company. 

Frieza shifted a cold, yet forbearing eye over to his newest acquisition. “Come Vegeta, walk with me and let’s ‘clear the air’ so to speak.” The prince only nodded in compliance and motioned for his once-again master to lead the way. Various creatures littered the hallway in front of them, all wearing the identical battle armor that signified allegiance to Frieza’s army. Yet as the two supreme beings sauntered down the corridor, all parted and whispered to themselves at the return of the Saiyan royal. After clearing the crowd, Frieza turned his gaze over to his silent companion, letting his eyes trail upwards gauge Vegeta’s height. “I do believe you’ve gotten taller since...”

“Since you killed me on Namek?” Vegeta’s voice was as stoic and unfeeling as ever, making Frieza praise himself for recapturing his prized instrument of death.

“I was going to say since you betrayed me, sided with my enemies and sought to steal immortality for yourself. I have longed to inquire why you pulled such a brazen move against me. Did I not feed your hunger for battle and praise your swelling strength?” Vegeta stopped walking to regard the tyrant with his full attention, his arms folded but always poised for battle. 

“You alone destroyed my home, my race...my life. I was meant to rule over my own people, not be your play thing of destruction. How could I remain loyal to a being such as that. All over an old Saiyan legend...” Frieza interrupted Vegeta’s explanation.

“A legend that turned out to be true. Tell me Vegeta, what would you have done if the situation was in reverse? Never mind, I already know what the Saiyans did to the co-inhabitants of your planet long before I was even born. You exterminated the Tsufuru when they challenged your reign over the planet. I exterminated the Saiyans when they challenged my reign over the galaxy. It’s really no different.” Vegeta turned his head away from Frieza with a dissenting grunt. It was hard to not see Frieza’s point of view from a sovereign position. A frigid hand lightly rested on the prince’s bicep, effectively gathering his attention back to the conversation.

“Come now, are we to continue battling and hating each other even now as I offer command over millions?” Frieza motioned for them to continue walking until they reached a large set of reinforced doors which opened at their approach. Stepping inside, Vegeta could see a large training area with other rooms for specialized fighting disciplines along with a row of ten regeneration tanks. Allowing his feet to saunter into the middle of the arena, Vegeta was hit with a pang of familiarity at being shown around the available facility. So much like when he was a child…

“Show me your power.” Vegeta paused to turn back towards the other, standing a far way from the returned mercenary. “Surely you command a power comparable to your dispatched comrade, yes?” The prideful Saiyan inhaled a steadying breath in preparation of the degrading half-truth about to be spoken from his lips. 

“As I told you, I needed him to challenge me...to make me stronger.” It was Frieza’s turn to fold his arms in quiet thought. 

“But you have attained Super Saiyan, correct?” Without any effort, Vegeta allowed his body to transform into the higher level of strength; his hair and eyes fading from the standard ebony into the shining gold and teal shading. Frieza’s said nothing; his only reaction was sadistically grin at the new possibilities his reinstituted pet would now afford to him.


	2. Setting The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While settling back into his old life, Vegeta makes a few discoveries that may make or break his plan to destroy Frieza.

Watching the golden aura flash off of Vegeta’s body in waves, Frieza allowed a grin to spread over his lips. Pushing his senses into the depths of the Saiyan’s strength, he touched upon a hindering thought, as if the other was hiding something from him. Slowly, he walked around the ascended warrior, taking in the powerful sight but also trying to dig farther into the mystery. Stopping just behind Vegeta's shoulder, Frieza let his hatred of Saiyans boil to the surface...setting the Prince on edge as soon as the emotion was felt. 

“Very impressive Vegeta...although I will admit to wanting to destroy you just for looking like him.” Vegeta shifted his gaze over to the Icejin to cautiously measure the other’s intentions. “But I do suppose you Saiyans would all look the same in this state.” As Vegeta kept a lid over his bristling anger at the demeaning comments, Frieza moved to fully view his protege face to face. “I don’t remember this bright aura from the other Saiyan...why is this so different?”

“There are separate levels of this form before ascending higher...this is the second, more powerful of the two.” Frieza nodded silently in a sudden understanding. 

”Never the less, I want to know what you are hiding from me.” Vegeta’s brow creased in a feigned confusion.

“What would I be hiding from you? And to what point would that serve me if I am to be your legion’s commander?” Frieza's eyes narrowed as he tried to find the crack where he could wedge out the truth. And there, buried under the ever-present venom for how he grew up and was murdered by his master was the hidden truth...Vegeta wasn’t showing all the power he possessed.

“You aren’t being truthful, Vegeta...you have more power in reserve that you are not presenting. Don’t bother denying it, I can feel you holding it back.” The Saiyan in question held down his alarm but let an eyebrow cock in mild amusement in order to continue the ruse. 

“That’s what has you so bothered? I never intended to hide it. It is simply a new level of Super Saiyan that I am not fully in control of as of yet. I do not rely on it as a battle strategy, so I didn’t think to display it.” Outwardly, Vegeta put on a brilliant facade of brushing off the idea, yet inwardly he was nearly in a panic over the forced revelation. 

_He can’t know that I can ascend up to Super God form...could he? The bastard did fight Kakkarrot in that form...can he already sense it from my own ki? He’s gauging whether or not I could become a threat to him...if he knows the red form is under blue then I won’t be able to usurp him any time soon…I must keep my ability to reach blue from him._

A humiliated answer for still being beneath Kakkarrot was given wordlessly by turning his head away and folding his arms defensively. Frieza closed his eyes with a tiny yet elated smile bending his lips, taking the uncomfortable quiet as his answer that he was still supreme over his Saiyan.

“Well then, shall we?” The icejin motion for them to leave the training facility and back out into the main hallway. “Being my commander now does mean that your quarters are closer to mine of course, but seeing as nothing has changed about how my vessels are constructed, I trust you can find your way around without my assistance, yes?” 

“It hasn’t been that long since I served under you that I would have forgotten.” 

“It’s good to hear your loyalty evident in the words you say. I’m glad to have had the opportunity to understand each other better since the unfortunate events on Namek. Your command begins tomorrow.” Falling back into former protocol, Vegeta gave a seemingly sincere bow of respect as Frieza turned to take his leave of the Saiyan. 

For a moment, the prince watched him walk away while struggling to keep his malcontent buried down before turning the opposite direction. Being plucked from his Earth life left him feeling just as lost as his 5 year old self had been. _At least back then I had Nappa and Raditz for companions…_

Quickly deciding on fulfilling base needs first, Vegeta started out to find the mess hall. He doubted that the food was going to be as delectable as what he had become accustomed to on Earth, but it would be enough in quantity and nutritional needs to satisfy a Saiyan appetite. But as the doors slid open to reveal a bustling room full of his subordinates instantly pausing in the middle of their meal, it was apparent that news of the returning Saiyan Prince as Commander traveled through the troops quickly. All eyes instantly were on him, sizing him up with the whispers starting low amongst themselves. Walking past the tables with his authority evident in his stride, Vegeta made his way across the vast room to the line of freshly prepared sustenance. Try as he might, his heighten sense of hearing wouldn’t allow him to ignore the murmured conversations. 

“Is that him? He’s not what I pictured from what Banjori described.”

“Yeah I guess it is...taller that I remember...”

“You were in the Frieza Force that long ago?”

“Yeah, the last time I saw him he had only passed his 17th year. I heard Rensa has been assigned to him as his lieutenant.”

“No fucking way...Rensa’s got to be pissed about that...but why is he in here eating with us grunts?” 

“I guess this is what he’s used to...with that sudden rank change, he doesn’t know where he belongs...”

The gossip abruptly ceased as Vegeta strode past and chose an empty table far from all the other soldiers. It was definitely a strange feeling being thrust back into his former life yet knowing his companions would not be joining him at the table. There was a pang of longing for Nappa and Raditz and their mundane debates. If he were honest with himself, Vegeta hadn’t fully forgiven Kakkarrot for killing his own brother; nor forgiven Nappa for making fatal miscalculations in the fight with the fore-mentioned Earth-Saiyan. Yes, it was his prince that ultimately dispatched the hulking mercenary, but it was only because it was due to him...an honorable death by his sovereign’s hand after so many years of faithful service. 

_Where I belong? I belong back on Earth...with Bulma and Trunks...and Kakkarott…_

Before Vegeta could let his thoughts travel down the path of what Bulma could be thinking right now, a loud clang echoed across the hall as a low-level soldier angrily tossed his tray into the cleaning receptacle. 

“I don’t fucking care who he think he is...Rensa should have that rank, not some Saiyan traitor.” As his companions nervously glanced over in Vegeta’s direction to see if the outraged had gathered his attention, the boisterous fighter continued his tirade. “Let him hear me! I serve under Rensa, and she has always been loyal to Lord Frieza. I don’t switch sides unlike Saiyan scum.” 

Only after the incensed solider left the mess hall did Vegeta turn his sight to those remaining, fully intent on exploring the notion of the word ‘she’. Summoning them to his presence with only a searing glaze and a nod, two of the soldiers approached the new Commander with trepidation in each step.

“Commander, I just want to apologize for Yurzim making a scene like that...he really is good at following orders and...” Vegeta swiftly held up his gloved palm to signal the other to stop talking.

“I don’t fucking care about that...he’ll see why I’m in charge soon enough and I may just allow him to keep his pathetic life. Tell me about this Rensa.” At the mention of the name and the change of subject, the fighter’s demeanor shifted into a more optimistic mood. Perhaps if I steer the topic away from Yurzim’s pending death at my hand, this one will be forthcoming with information.

“Rensa’s the battalion leader and a damn good fighter. You wouldn’t expect it from a female to be that strong but she can wipe the floor with anyone...short of Lord Frieza of course.”

“What race is she? Brenchian? Their females have been known to be exceptionally strong...”

“Nah, no body really knows but rumor is out there that she’s a Saiyan.” The unnamed fighter paused at the surprise quickly painting over his leader’s face. “I know, I can’t believe it either...but don’t let her hear you say it...” 

“Why is that?” The informant opened his lips to reply but abruptly stopped at remembering who he was in the presence of, the volatile Saiyan Prince himself. Noticing the apprehension, Vegeta nodded to reassure that he wouldn’t hold the other’s opinions against him. “You may speak freely...”

“She hates ‘em. ‘Treasonous vermin’ she calls them, you know, for what your father tried to pull.” The stretches of Vegeta’s patience were growing thin, quite evident by the irritable huff of breath. “That he tried to overthrow Lord Frieza and gain control over the whole empire.” Vegeta’s eyebrow raised in disbelief; apparently Frieza had chosen to re-write history in order to keep the devotion of his troops. 

“So why is there a rumor that she is Saiyan?”

“Well, she looks like one. She’s got that same spiky black hair and a tail. Oh man...I’ve seen her strangle a combatant with it before...it was crazy...” Vegeta stopped him again from rambling, even though it sounded like an interesting story.

“I overheard that she is to be my lieutenant...has my command and her new ranking been officially announce already?” 

“Not fully sir...we received a summons for 0600 over the scouters about an hour ago, but news travels fast around this ship. I’m just glad to be no where near her training arena right now.”

“And where would that be?”

“Deck 9, Corridor G...it’s the only training arena on that deck. Would you like me to show you the way?” The Saiyan dismissed the subordinate with a wave of his hand as he looked relived to not have to perform the offered task.

“No...that will be all.” With a bow from a respectful formality, the soldier excused himself to leave Vegeta alone with his steadily increasing thoughts. 

_Why didn’t Frieza think to divulge the fact that he has other Saiyans in his ranks? Was it possible there could more of the nearly extinct race out among the galaxy’s vastness? What would be the purpose to not have her in the invasion team on Earth if she possesses such a considerable strength? And why assign her to perform her duties while serving under the only other Saiyan?_

Rising from his seat, he decided that scoping out his deputy before all things were official would be for the best. Walking into the arena, Vegeta discovered this was a secondary area for training, smaller than the one he visited with Frieza and with less amenities. In the middle of the enclosure was a single fighter working through a set routine of training. Standing motionless with arms folded over his chest he wondered who would break the silence first to acknowledge the other’s presence. Watching her progression, Vegeta had to admit she moved with a fluidity well accustomed to Saiyans, yet her fighting style was foreign to him. _Makes sense if she was trained by the half-wits around here, they lack the understanding of a Saiyan’s capacity for battle and wouldn’t know how to play to her strengths._

“Come to size me up already, eh?” Unmoving from his stance, the prince let her set the tone for their first interaction. “Well get lost...I have more important things to do and I don’t have to ‘play nice’ until 0600 tomorrow. Until then you’re nothing but a traitor.” Vegeta’s brow raised in amusement over her complete lack of decorum. 

“I was hoping that Lord Frieza would have provided me with a competent second-in-command, but I can see that you’re completely lacking in leadership skills. I’ll just have to confine you mundane tasks that do not require tact towards royals.” Rensa turned to fully take in the sight of the uninvited, mustering all the venom she could force into her next words.

“Fuck. You.” Vegeta let the grin fully spill over his face at the successful vexation. “I do not recognize you as any sort of royalty that I’d hold allegiance to.” 

“But you are Saiyan, correct? You have too many characteristics to not be at of least half Saiyan blood.” Rensa visibly clenched her jaw at the assumption.

“If you were anyone else, I’d kill you for darning to say that...” Growing tired of the fronted mask of hatred for her own race, Vegeta cut her off of her vicious speech with his own firm words.

“You could try. And I’m not just anyone. I’m now your commander, second only to Lord Frieza. Answer me.” It was well known that effective leaders shouldn’t resort to verbally reminding their subordinates of the position they held, rather presence and experience would be the telling traits but Vegeta was enjoying her growing anger far too much to care about protocol.

“By birth I am Saiyan but that’s as far as it goes.”

“Full blood or a half-breed?” The muscles in her jaw tightened in a vain attempt to not let him get under her skin.

“Full.” The Prince simply gave an acknowledging grunt, as if either answer wasn’t truly of importance to him.

“Power level?” Now, a returned smirk pressed over her lips.

“250,000” In a shallow attempt to forge a better working relationship, Vegeta allowed an impressed expression to give Rensa a swell of well deserved pride. _She’s about as strong as Gohan was on Namek…_

“What about you?” 

“More than that.” With a roll of her eyes, the female opened her mouth to deliver a scathing comment, but it was halted by him cutting her off yet again.

“Have you obtained Super Saiyan yet?” Another scoffing grunt was heard before her words.

“That doesn’t fucking exist...it’s just a stupid myth. Figures you would cling to such an idea as to believe in a heroic liberator of your oppressed people.” While the irony of her last mocking sentence hung in the dense air, Vegeta closed his eyes to steel his control over emotions. It was so very tempting to just raise his power only a fifth of the full capacity to push a transformation into Super to not only shut her up, but also to begin showing the error in trusting Frieza’s stories...but it was not the right time. Using his strength in a battle would prove better to gain loyalty; otherwise he would simply be seen as a braggard and would prove to her that she could get under her commander’s skin. 

“Well...have you?” The unexpected return of the question snapped Vegeta’s attention back to Rensa, yet his only reply was a masking smile.

“I won’t take up any more of your training time...you’ll need it. I look forward to seeing your abilities, Lieutenant.” Without allowing any room for more of a conversation, Vegeta abruptly turned to leave the arena. Rensa silently watched her eminent leader walk to the door with mistrustful thoughts flooding her mind.

While Vegeta ambled down the corridors, getting acquainted with his current domicile, his own mind felt clouded with all the conflicting information. Even though it held promise with another Saiyan under his command, the curt exchange was mildly amusing which only left his heart ache for his wife back on Earth. Such verbal abuse between the Prince and the Heiress would almost certainly have a more carnal solution, and he was quite thankful the interaction with Rensa hadn’t pulled that kind of response from his primitive nature. 

But, could her serving in a battle beside him prove detrimental? The Saiyan’s scowl deepened as he thought back to his early teen years and a conversation Nappa and Raditz had been having. He himself had been too inexperienced to understand at the time, but now had a better understanding of the opposite sex...particularly scent attraction. Thinking to after Bulma had been exercising and how strong the pull of her scent was to him, he wondered if it would be worse with a full-blooded female. The simple notion of not being able to control the instinct and violating the bond between Bulma and himself opened a pit in his stomach, seething with dread. 

However, Rensa had just been working through a strenuous routine and no such idea entered his mind during the exchange. Perhaps there was more to it? Could emotional fondness and apparent bitter hatred play into such interactions? 

Vegeta shook loose such unnecessary thoughts as he realized he had reached his quarters. He pressed the thumb pad, no doubt for security, and the door slid open soundlessly. A freshly upgraded scouter sat expectantly on a bare table surrounded by other simplistic furnishings and new battle gear waiting in the closet. The armor naturally was adorned with the Frieza Force emblem over the left breast plate, causing Vegeta’s lip to curl in disgust. He would be forced to trade out the armor manufactured by his wife and emblazoned with Whis’s training symbol to show allegiance, but the thought made the bile rise in his throat. Choosing to focus on the scouter, an amused smirk creased his lips at not only irony of the same red lens he had always preferred, but also at the continued use of the technology. 

_Saiyans must not be too bad if they are still using tech that my ancestors delivered to them..._


End file.
